Pokemon: White Knight: Teaser
by AXYZ-Knightrox7
Summary: This is a teaser for my upcoming of my first story. In other words, please enjoy the teasing. XD
1. A Story Yet to Tell

**Hey, Fanfic celebs! This is Fanfic newbie called AXYZ-Knightrox7! Here with his very first story!**

**And now...**

**Prepare to eat my sentences!**

**I don't own Pokemon or White Knight Chronicles, but I loved their series so please enjoy the show.**

**Please, don't hate me.**

* * *

><p>Inside a garage at a facility called PokeGene Inc. screen is lifted up and it shows a White and Blue metallic figure resembling a knight. Poses were changed, some showing the figure's weapons.<p>

Gazing at the screen in awe, a male Oshawott with a blue baseball cap and his best friend, a female Snivy with a Gracidea flower on the side of her head, having a really... Really... REALLY EPIC IDEA!

"Oh..." "Yes...!" The Oshawott and Snivy whispered respectively.

"Very Impressive." Complimented a tall Azure-blue and Dark-grey armored man. "But... What is it supposed to be?"

The Oshawott and Snivy looked at the Armored person then the White and Blue figure. With sly smiles, they answered. "It's gonna be EPIC!"

* * *

><p>The Oshawott stands next to the Armored man, puts on a White metallic gauntlet, unsheaths a dagger out of it's lower wrist and inserts it into the upper backslot. A bright-blue flash envelopes them and changes the Armored man into the same White and Blue figure and the Oshawott is absorbed into the armor.<p>

The Snivy and the White Knight started constructing some makeshift gadgets and weapons. The White Knight then uses a type of power (showing off light-blue wavy lights) to transmogrify a makeshift grapnel gun into a real one and integrates it within himself. He now tries to activate (with his MIND cause... Y'know technopathic powers!) in his right gauntlet but it doesn't come out. He then looks at his gauntlet and the grapnel gun activated... Right in his face!

**SWOOSH! CLANG!**

"GAH! OOGH!" Cried the White Knight, covering his face. "One... Good... Thing... In Knight Form... NO... PAIN...!" The Snivy sheepishly shooks her head.

The Snivy inserts rockets in the back of the White Knight's gauntlet and says "Alright, go on! Give it a try!"

The White Knight exclaims with glee while reattaching his now rocket propelled gauntlet "Oho... Prepare to fine tune yourself Mazinger Z!" and then activates the rockets!

**"ROCKET PUNCH!"**

Only one problem...

**BLAM! WHOOSH!**

"Gyah!" The recoil from the propulsion was too strong and the White Knight fell on his back! The gauntlet had started ricocheting around the garage, causing the two friends to duck under the work table! Fortunately it stopped and the two looked at the gauntlet to see if it's gonna fly again. It didn't, but it let out a spark of flame, making the two friends flinch a little.

Then with little difficulty, they inserted a binocular like device in the White Knight's helmet, shoved a smoke bomb under his armor's rear end. "What's the purpose of putting a smoke bomb under my...?" Before the White Knight finished, the Snivy interrupts saying "We wouldn't want the bad guys wondering what you're hiding behind your back with your arms." The White Knight shrugged. They finally try pushing a huge laser cannon in his torso to the point where the Snivy fall after succeeding, yelling out "Kyah!"

* * *

><p>Done with the equipping, the Snivy stands back, asking excitingly. "Well? Can you handle it, Max?"<p>

The White Knight (revealed to be named Max) stands and proudly states... "Oh, yeah...! Now, Stats: Good, calibrating armor flaps." the plates of the armor flipped and flapped. "Okay! Weapon systems: Online and Activate!" Just like that, all the weapons that have been installed and integrated in the armor appeared!

"Very epic indeed, Maxwell!" Complimented the armored man, who had been converted into a voice-like program in Max's armor until he asks. "But, have you installed a stabilizer or a limiter in the weapon system?"

"A WEAPON LIMITER?!" Both Maxwell and the Snivy shouted.

And then the White Knight's systems blew up! Causing a hole to be blown though garage's rooftop! Lights in the facility lit up, meaning the the people working and living inside woke up!

Max, the armored man (whom both transformed back to their seperate selves) and the Snivy were lucky to survive an explosion that big. If not right in front of the explosion and all charred black.

* * *

><p><span><strong>POKEMON: WHITE KNIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>"MAX! LILY!" Screamed a man from a room in the facility.<p>

"SORRY, BRIAN!" They exclaimed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>COMING... WHO KNOWS! LOL! XD!<strong>

* * *

><p>Groaning tiredly, Max (the Oshawott) and Lily (the Snivy) lie down on the floor, except for the armored man, who proclaims.<p>

"Back to the drawing board?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**It's something inspired from the teaser trailer of _Big Hero 6_ and combining it with the Fanfic: _The Pokemon Project_.**

**Please, don't arrest me. This _is _my first time writing a Fanfic.  
><strong>

**Well, goodbye.**


	2. Say NO to Electrical Devices' Radiation!

**Hello, this is my second teaser to my upcoming big story, but it's lighter than the full teaser so... Enjoy!**

**BTW, the blue armored man in the last chapter resembled Scardigne. But is actually armor possessed by Wizel (the spirit of the White Knight Ark Gauntlet). Maxwell and Lily called him "Shiro" (Japanese for White) because of the titular color of the White Knight.**

**And if Vulpsis is reading it when he/she finds my profile and stories, I liked to thank the writer for publishing the M Samurott X F Serperior chapter. I look forward if you can do M Dragonite X F Goodra. Ciao!**

* * *

><p>Maxwell was looking up in the internet when the Shiro (Wizel) came to him in Ark forme.<p>

"What are you looking at, Maxwell?" The little yet mature gauntlet asked.

Max noticed him and said "Oh, hey, Shiro. I'm just looking at some portable communication devices, handheld gaming systems and other tech people use in their daily lives." He explained. "Too bad you're just some henshin (Japanese for transformation) device like those Tokusatsu Superheroes use to transform into their powered forms or suits."

Shiro seemed to act a little smug, though it's hard to tell since he's just a hand. But then he said "Hmph. Now, Max. Because I am now capable of scanning, analyzing, and copying data, I can also replicate it as if it were _real_."

"Really?" The Oshawott asked with a pokebrow raised. Shiro demonstrated by materializing an iPhone 6 Plus from light-blue holographs in shapes of tech pieces from his top forearm. The pieces then constructed themselves into an iPhone 6 Plus itself! "Wow!" Maxwell exclaimed as the portable device landed in his paws. "This looks so realistic! Hey! It even works realistic!" He stated as he began using the device.

But Shiro points out a fact to Max like a responsible caretaker. "Remember that using gadgets all the time means addiction and the electrical currences within it means radiation. In other words; Don't always be with your gadgets like mobile devices or handheld gaming. It's bad for your health and can give you a headache."

Max ignored his point, saying, "Pfft. Come on! Brian made me a Pokemon and I'm not susceptible to small physical pain like injections! It's not like I ain't immune to radiation or headaches."

**12 Hours Later...**

"Oooogghh... My head hurts" Max said, holding his head.

"I told you not to be with your gadgets so often, young man." Shiro, standing on the stump of his forearm, quipped like a parent, waving his index finger.

Maxwell then fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>The moral of this chapter is... Do not always be with iPhones, 3DSes, PS Vitas or any other mobile devices, lest you get radiation in your brain! Especially if you put the device near you in your sleep!<strong>

**Anyway, review me if you like it. No criticizing, please.**


End file.
